List of Imperial Member nations by Join Date
The following is an chronological list of the member nations of the World Empire of Chedorlaomer by join date (1890 being the present year). For member nations that ceased to exist without a legal heir entity, see Former Member Nations. Asian Nations European Nations African Nations Oceanic Nations North New World Nations List of Nations (F denotes a Free City/City State) Members (since) * Members (since) * Elam (2002 BC) * Babylon (1995 BC) * Ebla (1988 BC) * Eshnunna (1966 BC) * Lagash (1964 BC) * Kish (1953 BC) * Mari (1938 BC) * Akkad (1932 BC) * Umma (1927 BC) * Akshak (1920 BC) * Ur (1916 BC) * Ugarit (1904 BC) * Asshur (1886 BC) * Zalpuwa (1863 BC) * Ishuwa (1787 BC) * Mama (1768 BC) * Kanesh (1728 BC) * Byblos (1725 BC) * Kingdom of Tahruwa (1675 BC) * Kingdom of Hahhum (1654 BC) (To the Empire 1666 BC, de facto member nation since 1650, retroactively recognised as such from 1654 BC by Chedorlaomer XVII) * Kingdom of Huwassa (1654 BC) (To the Empire 1664 BC, de facto member nation since 1650, retroactively recognised as such from 1654 BC by Chedorlaomer XVII) * Mitanni Kingdom (1617 BC originally) * Tikunani Kingdom (1588 BC) * Armi Kingdom (1575 BC) * Zalmaqqum (1566 BC) * Hittite Kingdom (1548 BC) * Kingdom of Burundum (1536 BC) (F) * Alshe Kingdom (1515 BC) * Hubuškia (1503 BC) * Rashi Kingdom (1494 BC) * Aparha Kingdom (1492 BC) * Quwe Kingdom (1484 BC) * Kingdom of Urkeš (1474 BC) * Ellipi Kingdom (1467 BC) * Uriakka (1456 BC) * Kingdom of Emar (1454 BC) * Bit-Ištar (1446 BC) * Larbusa (1446 BC) * Bunasi (1446 BC) * Dagara (1446 BC) * Ammali (1446 BC) * Zamru (1446 BC) * Arzizu (1446 BC) * Kingdom of Karana (1437 BC) * Ida-Maras (1436 BC) * Kingdom of Andarig (1426 BC) * Azuhinnu Kingdom (1419 BC) * Arraphe Kingdom (1416 BC) * Tabal (1389 BC) * Kingdom of Kakmum (1383 BC) * Kingdom of Qabra (1383 BC) * Kingdom of Qatna (1357 BC) * Kingdom of Araziaš (1354 BC) * Gizilbunda (1337 BC) * Kingdom of Ḫarruna (1333 BC) * Kingdom of Gilzanu (1309 BC) * Kingdom of Zikirtu (1303 BC) * Namar (1259) * Aryani (1253 BC) * Carchemish (1251 BC) * Amurru (1215 BC) F * Amat/Media (1207 BC) * Hapalla (1196 BC, 1194 BC) * Mira (1164 BC) * Kingdom of Sidon * Kingdom of Arpad * Kingdom of Sam'al * Kingdom of Patin * Moab () * Ammon (1502 BC) * Edom (1391 BC) * Judah (1199 BC) * Ashkelon (1142 BC) F * Gaza (1130 BC) F * Athens (1028 BC) * Epirus (960 BC) * Sparta (925 BC) * Thebes (923 BC) * Eleusina (916 BC) * Dilmun (872 BC) * Hadramaut (854 BC) * Fars (843 BC) * Larsa (785 BC) * Saba (769 BC) * Inabba (754 BC) * Gurat (750 BC) * Himyar (742 BC) * Mascat (735 BC) * Ad (728 BC) * Marib (724 BC) * Kaminahu (721 BC) * Tanukh (709 BC) * Keralaputra (680 BC) * Gonandia (671 BC) * Lihyan (650 BC) * Ma'an (641 BC) * Jurhum (629 BC) * Nashan (619 BC) * Magadha (612 BC) * Hirah (600 BC) * Haram (587 BC) * Kindah (541 BC) * Aram Zobah (506 BC) * Tyre (496 BC) * Yamkhad (484 BC) * Bashan (468 BC) * Gamgum (445 BC) * Zimru (436 BC) * Caria (411 BC) * Arzawa (405 BC) * Ghassan (400 BC) * Bithynia (350 BC) * Urartu (320 BC) * Ukku (320 BC) * Armenia (275 BC) * Edessa (244 BC) * Georgia (231 BC) * Abkhazia (219 BC) * Aryanam-Baydjo (205 BC) * Elymais (198 BC) * Chach (190 BC) * Mannai (185 BC) * Chorasmia (182 BC) * Bokhara (178 BC) * Samarkand (173 BC) * Suguda (168 BC) * Margiana (162 BC) * Skuda (155 BC) * Gandhara (143 BC) * Zabulistan (137 BC) * Arachosia (129 BC) * Su-Lih (120 BC) * Peshawar (117 BC) * Tibet (111 BC) * Monyul (104 BC) * Gu Ge (88 BC) * Ladakh (70 BC) * Kosala (61 BC) * Assam (53 BC) * Anga (38 BC) * Ho-Tien (29 BC) * Kucha (21 BC) * Kalinga (17 BC) * Kuru 14 (BC) * Panchala (10 BC) * Sakya (3 BC) * Satavahana (5 AD) * Konkana (11 AD) * Sindh (15 AD) * Pallava (19 AD) * Gomanta (23 AD) * Anarta (26 AD) * Kamboja (31 AD) * Vallabhi (38 AD) * Tushara (44 AD) * Uyghur (49 AD) * Anupa (52 AD) * Asmaka (56 AD) * Chü-Shih (60 AD) * Rouran (73 AD) * Kashi (80 AD) * Xianbei (85 AD) * Hsiung-nu (93 AD) * Gök Turkiut (118 AD) * Kimak (128 AD) * Juan-Juan (140 AD) * Siraces (148 AD) * Lu (169 AD) * Wu (188 AD) * Egypt (215 AD) * Dai (232 AD) * Chao (250 AD) * Ch'u (261 AD) * Suhma (270 AD) * Odra (278 AD) * Hunan (283 AD) * Dacia (299 AD) * Mysore (306 AD) Granted Independence from Keralaputra * Arakan (308 AD) * Odrysian Kingdom (312 AD) * Numidia (321 AD) * Ya Rtse (327 AD) Granted Independence from Gu Ge * Sawa (339 AD) * Thaton (360 AD) * Chenla (378 AD) * Nobatia (380 AD) * Makuria (389 AD) * Van Lang (397 AD) * Alodia (400 AD) * Meroë/Sudan (404 AD) * Carthage (407 AD) F * Champa (427 AD) * Waytharly (440 AD) * Joseon (465 AD) * Viet-bac (501 AD) * Kakheti (530 AD) (secceeded from Georgia 514 AD, recognised as a member nation 530) * Lankgkasuka (543 AD) * Haripunjaya (580 AD) * Prome (628 AD) * Kartli (638 AD )(secceeded from Kakheti, which was forced to recognise it as a member nation) * Ba (657 AD) * Imereti (703 AD) (secceeded from Kakheti, which was forced to recognise it as a member nation) * Hereti (828 AD) Seceeded from Kakheti, which was forced to recognise it as a member nation) * Kutai (914 AD) * Taruma (923 AD) * Sunda (928 AD) * Jaffna (932 AD) * Bajhang (938) Granted Independence from Kosala * Galuh (940 AD) * Sri Lanka (950 AD) * Kalingga (959 AD) * Kanjuruhan (969 AD) * Rimini (980 AD) F * Bakhtapura (988) Granted Independence from Sakya * Jajarkot (1005) Granted Independence from Sakya * Spoleto (1037 AD) * Duchy of Rodi (1039 AD) * Travunija (1040 AD) * Savoy (1058 AD) * Bavaria (1126 AD) * Saxony (1200 AD) * Kingdom of Jutland (1227 AD) * Kingdom of Rogaland (1229 AD) * Kingdom of Hordaland (1229 AD) * Kingdom of Sogn (1229 BC) * Kingdom of Reidgotaland (1239 AD) * Kingdom of Vendysyssel (1250 AD) * Kingdom of Gordum (1264 AD) * Kingdom of Sjaelland (1283 AD) * Frankish Kingdom (1345 AD) * Kingdom of Agder (1345 AD) * Kingdom of Hedmark (1345 AD) * Kingdom of Ranrike (1345 AD) * Kingdom of Brännö (1345 AD) * Kingdom of Brittany (1352 AD) * County of Paris (1370 AD) * Kingdom of Navarre (1396 AD) * Kingdom of Aragón (1414 AD) * Kingdom of Toledo (1439 AD) * Kingdom of Majorca (1443 AD) * Bohemia (1458 AD) * Moravia (1467 AD) * Union of Eestlased (1480) * Kingdom of Saaremaa (1676 AD) * Kingdom of Vaiga (1701 AD) * Kingdom of Revala (1747 AD) * Kingdom of Sakala (1747 AD) Leagel Inheritor of the bonds and obligations of the Union of Eastlased * Principality/Kingdom of Poland (1490 AD) * Magyar Kingdom (1494 AD) * Zahumlje (1494 AD) * Libice (1494 AD) * Duklja (1506) * Kingdom of Arbër (1507 AD) * Kaffa (1508 AD) * Walayta (1508 AD) * Konta (1509 AD) * Limmu-Ennarea (1509 AD) * Ethiopia (1510 AD) * Raška (1515 AD) * Duchy of Tetovë and Shkupi (1518 AD) * Kingdom of Vlorë (1521 AD) * Slavic Principality (1528 AD) * Kingdom of Uppsala (1568 AD) * Transylvania (1617 AD) * Kingdom of Brycheiniog (1621 AD) * Kingdom of Ceredigion (1624 AD) * Srbska (1626 AD) * Kingdom of Glywysing (1629 AD) * Kingdom of Airgíalla (1630 AD) * Kingdom of Monaig (1631 AD) * Kingdom of Dartraighe (1633 AD) * Wales (1635 AD) * Kingdom of Ergyng (1635 AD) * Kingdom of Gwent (1635 AD) * Dyfneint (1637 AD) * Kingdom of Mide (1638 AD) * Kingdom of Breifne (1638 AD) * Kingdom of Ulidia (1638 AD) * Kingdom of Uí mac Carthainn (1638 AD) * Kingdom of Uí Nadsluaig (1638 AD) * Kingdom of Brega (1639 AD) * Kingdom of Uí Meic Uais (1639) * Wessex (1640 AD) * Cruithne (1641 AD) * Kingdom of the Fomorians/Ríocht na bhFomhórach (1642 AD) * Sussex (1643 AD) * Essex (1643 AD) * Suthrige (1643 AD) * Kingdom of Aileach (1644 AD) * Kingdom of Cenél Lugdach (1646 AD) * Kingdom of Fanad (1647 AD) * Kingdom of Goll and Irgoll (1647 AD) * Kingdom of Connacht (1648 AD) * Kingdom of Calraige (1648 AD) * Kingdom of Uí Briúin (1648 AD) * Kingdom of Fir Maige Itha (1649 AD) * Kingdom of Fir Luirg (1650 AD) * Kingdom of Osraige (1651 AD) * Kingdom of Loígis (1652 AD) * Uí Maine (1655 AD) * Kingdom of Laighean (1658 AD) * Kingdom of Munster (1661 AD) * Kingdom of Muscraige (1662 AD) * Kingdom of Déisi Mumhan (1663 AD) * Kingdom of Benntraige (1664 AD) * Kingdom of Fotharta (1664 AD) * Mercia (1678 AD) * Dal Riada (1678 AD) * Strathclyde (1678 AD) * Kingdom of Fib (1678 AD) * Kingdom of Arcaibh (1711 AD) * Scotland (1723 AD) * Kingdom of Lindesege (1725 AD) * Kingdom of Circinn (1731 AD) * Kingdom of Fortriu (1735 AD) * Kingdom of Ce (1738 AD) * Tenochtitlan (1745 AD) * East Anglia (1750 AD) * Kingdom of the Isle of Man (1758 AD) * Kingdom of Wiht (1763 AD) * Kingdom of Rotuma (1805 AD) * Kingdom of Bau (1818 AD) * Kingdom of Rewa (1819 AD) * Kingdom of Lakeba (1820 AD) * Kingdom of Cakaudrove (1822 AD) * Kingdom of Bua (1823 AD) * Kingdom of Macuata (1824 AD) * Kingdom of Kauai (1842 AD) * Kingdom of Oahu (1846 AD) * Kingdom of Molokai (1850 AD) * Kingdom of Maui (1852 AD) * Kingdom of Hawaii (1853 AD) * Kingdom of Butaritari (1862 AD) * Kingdom of Kanem (1865 AD) * Kingdom of Biram (1866 AD) * Kingdom of Biu (1866 AD) * Kingdom of Abemama (1870 AD) * Kingdom of Nupe (1874 AD) * Kingdom of Mangaia (1880 AD) * Kingdom of Kent (1890 AD)